borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvador
Salvador is the Gunzerker-class character in Borderlands 2. His main skill allows him to dual wield any weapon in the game for a limited time. Background Aged 36, Salvador was born and raised on Pandora, (an ideal breeding ground for brutality and blood lust), as opposed to the previous Vault hunters who traveled there in search of the Vault. He stands at a height of 5'4". This stunted growth was revealed to be due to heavy steroid use throughout his lifetime. Salvador becomes interested in the new Vault after hearing how dangerous it is from the last survivor of a Hyperion strike team sent to seize the Gunzerker's hometown of Ovejas. Skills Salvador's Action Skill, "gunzerking", is perfect for players dying to wield two guns at once and fill their enemies with twice the amount of hot lead as previously possible. His Rampage and Gun Lust trees up the ante by boosting his dual wielding skills and amping up weapon stats. The Brawn skill tree is all about bumping up the amount of damage Salvador can take and dish out. Base cooldown for Gunzerking is 42 seconds. Gun Lust Focused on switching weapons and reloading. Rampage Focuses on extra ammunition and Gunzerking. Brawn Focused on physical toughness. Quotes When beginning to Gunzerk *TIME TO OVERCOMPENSATE! *BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA, AMIGOS! (Welcome to the party, friends!) *laughing *VIOLENCE! *CAN'T STOP SCREAMING! *ONE-LINER! *HIT ME, I DARE YOU! *AKIMBO! *SCREW YOU FREUD! *PURPLE HAZE! *TWO GUNS, BITCHES! *DUAL WIELD, BABY! *DOUBLE THE GODDAMN FUN! While Gunzerking *In the Hall of the Mountain King by Edvard Grieg *panting Killing an enemy during Gunzerking *B is for bullets, bitch! *Everyone's gonna die! EVERYONE! *Gunzerking kicks ass! *Killing with skill! *Vamonos, putas! (Let's go, bitches!) *Get off my plane! *I am all that is man! *It's been revoked! *I am very good at killing! *Don't stop killing! *Oh, guns, I love you so! Killing a Badass *Everything about that was good! *Oh, it's good to be me! Critical Hit *That's a critical! *Critical, bitch! *I Approve! *Bazing! *Ding-dong! When reviving an ally *If anyone's going to almost die, it's ME! *I stopped shooting to help you. *You made me stop shooting! *NO! You were always my favorite. When out of ammo *It's melee 'o clock! *Bullets schmullets! *I need more gun! *Crap! When getting a Second Wind *I...AM...ALIVE! *Back from the dead, pendejo (lit. jerk; usually translated to asshole) *I am the best! When finding a healing item *ANYONE NEED HEALING? When comparing items in inventory *One of you has got to go. *I hate doing math. Upon Leveling Up *I'm slightly better than I was before! *Can I kill everything with one shot yet? *I didn't know it was my birthday! *One step closer to level bazilionty! Idle *We gotta get moving. I'm starting to think about stuff! *This waiting is not fun. *It's been several minutes since I've seen something explode. Not cool. *I have no idea what I'm staring at. *This is like watching skags hump. With Handsome Jack's Voice *At least I know how Jack would sound with my accent. Trivia *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency, and profanity. He carries a bounty of $99,000,000,000.99. *Salvador is Spanish/Portuguese for "savior". *Many of Salvador's skill names are references to pop culture and film: **"I'm Your Huckleberry" is a line spoken by Doc Holliday in'' Tombstone''. **"Inconceivable" is a reference to Vizzini, from The Princess Bride. **"All In the Reflexes" is the catchphrase of Jack Burton, one of the heroes of Big Trouble in Little China. **"5 Shots or 6" is a part of the classic Dirty Harry "Do You Feel Lucky, Punk?" speech. **"Yippee Ki Yay" is a reference to John McClane of the Die Hard movies. **"Double Your Fun" is a reference to the old TV commercial for double mint gum. **"Get Some" is a reference to the door gunner scene of Full Metal Jacket. **"Keep Firing ..." is a line from the movie Spaceballs, in which the character Dark Helmet orders his men, "Keep firing, a-holes!" The movie version is, of course, uncensored. **"I'm the Juggernaut" is from a viral video featuring a redub of 1990s X-Men cartoon featuring the Juggernaut frequently using the phrase, "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch." **"Ain't Got Time to Bleed" and "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" are references to Predator. **"Out of Bubblegum" is a reference to the movie They Live, where the main character says "I have come to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." The line is more famously spoken by Duke Nukem rearranged into "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum." **"Bus That Can't Slow Down" is a reference to the movie Speed. **"Just Got Real" is a reference to the movie Bad Boys 2. **"Come At Me Bro" is named after an internet meme. *Salvador's personal backstory ECHO recordings are in Thousand Cuts. There is a video with the exact locations on YouTube. *Salvador has a head called 'Breaking Bald', being a reference to the popular TV show Breaking Bad. His facial hair is the same as the protagonist Walter White. *Of all 9 playable Vault Hunters across both games, Salvador is the only one to be born and raised on Pandora. *Salvador has a skin called "I blue myself" which is a reference to Arrested Development from the episode when Tobias becomes a blue man. *Slavador has a skin called "Red Dwarf" which could be a reference to the British sci fi comdey show Red Dwarf. *He has tattoo on his index fingers, "Right" on the right one, "Wrong" on the left. *Salvador has a skin called "A Green Day", most likely a reference to the band Green Day. *The gunzerking lines "Time to overcompensate!" and "Screw you Freud!" are a complex reference to Freudian psychology. In addition to his stunted growth, heavy use of steroids likely caused his genitals to shrink, possibly to the point of uselessness. According to Freud, firearms are considered to be symbols of masculinity, leading to the common belief that they are often used to overcompensate for poor self-esteem in men. *The quote "Get off my plane!" is from Harrison Ford in Air Force One. *"It's been revoked" is a reference to a line spoken by Roger Murtaugh (played by Danny Glover) in the film Lethal Weapon 2. Media File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg File:Salvador1.jpg File:Salvador2.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg Salvador skill.jpg|Salvador's Brawn Tree Salvador as the Gunzerker.png SalvadorWanted.jpg|Salvador's "WANTED" poster. Salvador.jpg|link=http://com.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sablon:Inform%C3%A1ci%C3%B3 See also Sources *http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html *http://kotaku.com/5867853/see-borderlands-2s-talking-holiday-card-in-action *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 *http://www.gamebanshee.com/news/108613-borderlands-2-qmaking-the-gunzerkerq-part-one.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/videos/g2wlcr/borderlands-2-hit-points---tea-party-edition Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human